1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic and/or dermatological composition and to the use of this composition for combating ageing of the skin, and for treating skin disorders.
2. Discussion of the Background
Beta-hydroxy acids and in particular, salicylic acid and its derivatives, have been known as keratolytic agents for treating acne and as antiageing agents in cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions. Thus, document WO-A-93/10756 describes the use of a composition based on salicylic acid for treating wrinkles and the documents FR-A-2,581,542 and EP-A-378,936 describe the use of salicylic acid derivatives for treating acne and the signs of ageing.
Salicylic acid and its derivatives are of great interest given their biological effects on the skin, particularly in treating the principal clinical signs of skin ageing which are fine lines and wrinkles, the disorganization of the"grain" of the skin, the modification of the complexion of the skin and the loss of skin firmness and tone. Salicylic acid derivatives have a higher keratolytic activity and effective bacteriostatic activity compared to salicylic acid.
Unfortunately, the use of these agents can cause prickling, itching and pulling after their application, which can lead to great discomfort. Therefore, the use of these compounds for treating persons with sensitive skin is not recommended.
Consequently, the need remains for a cosmetic and/or dermatological composition based on such compounds, which does not exhibit the disadvantages of the prior art.